


The one with the crumply cake

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Danny are talking about the best birthdays ever and ever and ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the crumply cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> I'm a non-native English speaker and I hope, Haldoor will be able to understand it anyway. 
> 
> It's a triple-drabble for Haldoor's birthday. Hope you enjoy. Corrections are welcome!

„Danno?“ Grace asks, sitting on a blanket on the beach, watching Kono surfing.

“Huh?”

“Next week is my birthday party.”

“Your birthday is next week, monkey? You’re kidding me, don’t you?” Danny grins and gives his daughter a hug.

“You’re kidding ME! I wonder if this one is going to be the best birthday of my life, you know? What was your best birthday ever and ever?”

“Uh, let me think about this… Oh, I know! It was the birthday you’ve shared for the first time a piece of my birthday cake with me.” Danny smiles in remembrance of this day.

“Tell me about it, Danno. Please.”

“It was a chocolate cake your mum baked for me. I begged her to let you try a bit and she said yes – after intensive meditation about little monkeys eating chocolate cake on their daddy’s birthday. So after a lot of begging and debating you were sitting on your mum’s lap and I fed you with that crumbly chocolate cake. Your face was so incredibly adorable when you tasted the sweetness of this cake. Your cheeks were coated with crumbs after a few minutes and I bend over and licked them from your cheeks. I made a lot of smacking and other funny noises and you laughed so much. It was so gorgeous. Best birthday ever.”

Danny bends over and pretends to bite a bit of Grace’s cheek. Grace squeaks and laughs and Danny gives her a sunny smile: “You still do it. Unfortunately there were no chocolate cake crumbs on your cheeks now. I wonder if we could change this.”

“No, thanks. This was your best birthday, Danno?”

“Yes. The first one in a long row of best birthdays since you were born, monkey.”

“I love you, Danno.”

“Love you more, monkey.”


End file.
